1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to boating equipment, and more particularly to a portable boat cleat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many boating situations it is necessary to secure or tie a line, rope, or other attachment means to a boat cleat. For instance, cleat lines are typically required to tether a boat to a dock or other fixed structure. In other situations, cleat lines are used to tie off a smaller craft (such as a dingy), or to hang cushions, fenders, bait and chum baskets, and other accessories over the side of the boat.
Ordinarily, boats and other vessels are constructed having one or more cleats permanently attached to an upper surface of the boat hull, such as along the gunwale, using mechanical fasteners, adhesives and the like. Still, boaters oftentimes find themselves in situations where it would be desirable to have one or more additional cleats along the gunwale, and particularly toward the stern. One potential solution would be to permanently install additional boat cleats. However, for various reasons, this is not a desirable approach. Instead, it would be more desirable to provide a boat cleat apparatus adapted for being temporarily attached to an existing structure along the hull gunwale.
Accordingly, there is an established need in the boating industry for a portable boat cleat apparatus adapted to be quickly and effectively secured to an existing hull structure to provide additional line attachment locations.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable boat cleat apparatus having means for being releasably secured to an existing boat hull structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable boat cleat assembly having a downwardly extending rod member sized and shaped for being snugly received within a fishing rod holder permanently secured to the gunwale portion of a boat hull.
It is a yet another object of the present invention to provide a portable boat cleat apparatus adapted to be temporarily secured within such a holder without the use of permanent-type attachment means such as mechanical fasteners, adhesives and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a portable boat cleat apparatus having an adjustable length rod member assembly.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention a portable boat cleat assembly comprises: a base member having upper and lower surfaces; a cleat member secured to the upper surface of the base member; and a cylindrical rod member having an upper end attached to the lower surface of the base member, wherein the rod member is sized and shaped for being snugly received within a rod-receiving cylinder extending generally downward into an interior hull space of a boat.
In another aspect of the invention the cylindrical rod member is provided at its lower end with means for releasably attaching to an anchoring structure provided within the rod-receiving cylinder. In one embodiment according to this aspect of the invention, a pair of inverted L-shaped cutout sections provided at the lower end of the cylindrical rod member are adapted for being temporarily secured to a horizontal cross member within the rod-receiving cylinder upon insertion of the rod member therein and subsequent application of a twisting motion to the cleat member.
In a further aspect of the invention, the portable boat cleat is provided having a length-adjustable cylindrical rod assembly, comprising: a cylindrical rod-extension member having a plurality of vertically spaced-apart apertures; and a locking means attached to the main cylindrical rod member and adapted for selectively engaging the apertures in the extension member.